User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-11
<< Previous Chapter ------- Sleet I just stared ahead of me where C stood and this time it was really her. Except, she didn't look like she's in control anymore, and really made her look like some sort of a scared kitten, just like Ánoia said a few seconds ago. Around us there were a couple of heavy thuds and pained screeches, as the Chi-You who survived the pale girls monstrous other halves appetite fell to the ground. It took them a while to scramble and get their bearings, surrounding us. But that didn't matter, as C was quivering. Her head was turning rapidly from left to right, as if to take in the surroundings when she finally looked towards me. Lips parted, but no sound came out. Instead, she started to shake her head vehemently as if in denial and then suddenly turned and started to run. She collided with one of the Chi-You, which was taken aback, but then finally she screamed. But it was the same demented scream that paralyzed us when the Fallen Gboro-Gboro arrived, just it wasn't as effective. I felt myself buckle and would have collapsed if the deviant Chi-You wouldn't have reached out to support my body. However the other of it's kin squawked in surprise and gave way to the pale girl. And when I though I'll get some answers... There was an explosion, and one of the Chi-You fell to it's knees. I turned in the direction of the Aragami and instantly spot Sakuya in the distance taking another aim to get a follow-up on a different avian. Her mouth was moving, but from the distance I wouldn't have been able to guess what she was saying. Hmm, maybe I should try to learn mouth reading? Two more quick shots rang and each struck one of the Chi-You in either head or chest making them stumble and raise their wings in defense. -Wait Sakuya! Don't anger them! I'm okay!- My hands were responding furiously grabbing then tablet I've dropped when C fled and tried to send a message to the medic, but didn't know if it succeeded or not. A couple more sniper rounds struck their target as the avians were under fire. -Oh, right.- I turned towards the Deviant and pondered if it will still follow my orders. -Take your kin and get out of here.- I typed the command, but it stared at me only. -Please, just move it. I don't want to end up in the middle of a fight right now and I know that unless we provoke you in some way, you are not going to turn on us.- It then reached for the cracked mask with the right wing-arm and the large claws grabbed onto the broken parts of the demonic visage. There was an audible crunch as the fragments were ripped off and from underneath the visage of the beast was revealed. -Are you some cat-bird mutation or what?- My inquiry didn't seem to result anything from the mutant avian, but after a few seconds it turned and weaved it's gaze across the Chi-You around us. Sporadically, Sakuya was taking shots at them, but they weren't returning the offense, just covering. -You're withdrawing then?- As if in response, there was a mighty screech echoing from the leader and they all took to the skies in that instant, there were some sniper rounds sent after them, but none too damaging apparently as they just shrugged them off. I simply sat down, exhausted from the events of the few days that engulfed our team and waited for Sakuya to come to me. "Sierra, are you hurt?" She looked worried, but I just nodded in response. "Why didn't you answer our calls?" I motioned to my ear, for her to see that I couldn't have done so even if I wanted, with nothing to take the calls. "Why did you do such an insane thing?" -You mean walking into a living sea of Aragami and to get a better look at the unnaturally powerful Oracle Reaction personally?- My smirk was met with a very, very stern glare from the medic and I shrugged. -I was hungry.- I've admitted and she just sighed in defeat. -Nothing bad happened, did it now?- "The reason that you've done such a foolish thing was that your hungered for that something that caused the reaction?" Sakuya asked tentatively to what I gave a slow nod. "And Dr. Sakaki knows of this condition of yours?" Another nod made her frown. "Sierra, did you see the source?" Following the question was a very slow nod. "You're uncertain, are you?" -It's the same thing as me.- I've admitted the truth, well half truth. -It was something even more powerful than my Izanagi, that was drawing in all the Aragami. Only to feast on them and grow more powerful.- My brows furrowed a bit and I turned to her. -Sakuya, didn't you manage to see it? You've got a sniper for your Arc.- "N-no... I didn't." Admitted the female God Eater with a frown of hers. "I've managed to spot you and Sea surrounded by a group of Chi-You and opened fire when I found a chance to do so." Her arms reached to me and checked my body for any possible sign of injuries, or at least I thought that is why she is patting me down. "Good thing you're unharmed." -Well, yeah. I am.- I looked up at her and run through numerous variations just how could I tell her what I heard, or if I should just keep my mouth shut. While I was weighing the pros and cons of my actions, the sound of a helicopter registered in my ears. -You called for extraction?- "Yes, it's better to return to the Branch, don't you think. Captain?" Her words weren't offensive, but it was clear I'm going to get into trouble. For real now. So I just nodded and waited for the aircraft to lower and pick us up. ---- The ride back home was short, on board there was a medical attendant who looked at everyone to determine what our statuses were, but a God Eater is rather sturdy even if they are to go without nourishment for an extended period of time. Well, I still had a few Ration bars myself... But it's better to be out of that situation... After our God Arcs were deposited to have the tech team with the lead of Licca look over them, the rest of the team went to have to take a well deserved and proper rest. As for me... "Sierra, Director Schicksal wants to see you in his office, but before that you need to stop by at the laboratory and see Dr. Sakaki." Hibari informed me and my shoulders dropped, well it was expected that I'm getting chewed out. I looked at the Operator, but she was also quite stern with me. With reason actually. "Then, you have an appointment with Major Tsubaki in her office." -Is this the 'I told you' effect?- I asked jokingly from the redhead, but she sighed in response only and shook her head. -I knew it was coming, so why not take it with pride? Besides, someone had to go and check and the situation at that time.- "You are the leader of the 1st Unit now, you can't make decisions that would endanger lives. Not your team members, neither yours." Hibari reached out and touched my shoulders, while looking into my eyes with a rather determined look. "Was it worth risking your life for whatever you found out there? You might have returned safe, but there were a near impossible amount of Aragami out there, ready to attack you on the slightest mistake you make. Sierra, just don't be so reckless." -Right, thanks for chewing me out.- I grimaced when the Operator wanted to start another reprimand and quickly backed away. -Don't worry Hibari, I'll survive the scolding and possible quite severe punishment of the higher ups. I'll be back with a smile in no time.- I've grinned and stepped into the elevator. I hope at least. So my first round was to see the good old doc, Soma was waiting for the lift when I stepped out and he glared at me dangerously. "Dead Beat." His growl was rather scary, just as his eyes that focused me down. "Continue this and you'll be Death Wish in no time." Was his warning and he stepped into the elevator at my side. "Don't you have a check up to undergo?" -Plus a couple of reprimands, I think.- I've exited pinned down by his glare and waited until the shutters closed and the oppressive feeling lifted from my shoulders. What would this guy need to melt his ice... A Tsar bomb? I walked to the lab and knocked on the door. -Doc? You called?- "Yes-yes! Sierra, come on in!" I was invited by a rather excited elder from the doorway. "I know that you do not like these, but the check ups are mandatory. Come, come and sit here. It won't take long." Gestured towards one of the sofas Dr. Sakaki, while he took out a syringe and inserted a small vial to gather the sample into it. Sitting down as I was told, I held up my arm and rolled the sleeve back, then noticed something. On my lower right arm the discoloration actually crawled up some. -Doc, a quick question. Is there anything strange on me?- Not just my right, but the left arm had the discolored parts expand. Both white and black crawled slowly and seemingly steadily further as time progressed. "Well..." The researcher tilted his head slightly as he took a good look at me. "It seems you've noticed that the intrusion of the foreign cells are slowly expanding on both of your arms. Also, there are more discolored locks of hairs. Something important happened while you checked upon the significant Oracle Reaction?" He asked while inserting the needle into my veins, it didn't hurt at all and the drawing of my blood was fast. -Yes and no.- I couldn't help, but sigh as I recalled quickly what happened. I looked up and noticed the researcher eyeing the vial that contained the sample. Inside the red liquid tiny black particles were swimming along side small white ones. Occasionally the two clashed and destroyed each other, only to recover some distance away and start again. -That's bad, right?- "It's hard to tell at the moment, but before I start to guess I would need a detailed analysis on this performed first." Dr. Sakaki answered and he put the sample down in a container to later examine it. "Now then, Sierra. I would like to hear it from you, what happened out there." -I got into trouble.- Because that was the truth, so I answered. -Doc. Do you think that Oracle Cells themselves can create a personality based on what they learn from humans?- I wasn't sure how much to tell him though, but with the knowledge he possessed it would have been a wiser idea to reveal some at least. -Because I have met the source of that insanely high Oracle Reaction and had a nice little chat with it.- Not like anything else would have happened actually... Well except the worst. "A living being created from Oracle Cells that has a personality?" Repeated after me the researcher, impressed and apparently excited from the sound of his voice. "Marvelous!" Dr. Sakaki exclaimed and instantly brought into an impromptu explanation. "It's not impossible, given that how many human casualties there were to the Oracle Cells and the Aragami themselves ever since their appearance." His ever closed eyes focused on me, awaiting more info. "So, that... 'being' you found told you this?" -Well, yeah. It introduced itself as Ánoia.- I shrugged at it, another omitted half truth. I think I'll leave out the fact that it was C... Maybe that would be for the best. -The whole scenario with the sudden appearance of that Oracle Reaction was just to stage a meeting with me. There was something that it wanted to, well know better about.- Although, if it really wanted to meet why not just walk up to me while pretending to be that pest is beyond my comprehension. "So the high number of Chi-You drawn to the area was its work to lure you there, Sierra?" Summarized the elder and I curtly shook my head. "If that wasn't the case why they have gathered, what was then their reason? Do you know?" -Not quite.- I've interrupted the doc and he raised an eyebrow in interest. -Remember the deviant Chi-You? It was the one to flood the area with the numbers of Aragami to keep anything and everything from getting into contact with Ánoia.- Well, that in turn meant that the Chi-You will be sacrificed. -The Chi-You even formed a living dome around the area where it was standing by.- "Interesting." Hummed the Doctor and thought about it for a few seconds, before asking a question. "Ánoia, huh?" Why does it sound that he is on to something? Then the researcher turned around and marched to the seat of his terminal station and sat down, starting to operate the keys vigorously. "Did you experience pangs of fear while talking with this... entity?" -Actually, I did.- Albeit the question was a bit surprising, answering truthfully might be the best choice for now. -Why? Doc, do you know something?- Did he see through my attempt of hiding the truth? "A few days ago, when your team encountered the Fallen Gboro-Gboro, all of you had symptoms of having been mentally exhausted, like being exposed to a very high amount of stress and panic for a very short duration of time." I stared back at the Doc and frowned, he was very right spot on with that. Albeit this description was rather light to what I've experienced, it was surprisingly accurate nonetheless. "Is it possible that you have met... Ánoia at that time?" -I think?- Well, I was called out on our first meeting, but that's all. -It called me with 'Long time no see, Neistovyy.' to be honest, but I don't recall anything from the whole Fallen Gob incident. So I guess we met?- I shrugged at that, trying not to bring to much light for that. "Ánoia and Neistovyy..." Repeated Dr. Sakaki the words and I could have sworn he knew their meanings. "You said it was interested in you, did it tell you why?" -Doc. You know something, don't you?- His closed eyes turned towards me and his brow dropped into a furrow. -Dr. Sakaki, you're keeping something from me aren't you?- "Just as much as you do." He answered wearing a slight smile and I couldn't stop the flinch in my eye. "Ánoia, means dementia which if you think about what transpired around that being is rather fitting, don't you think it's not a coincidence?" My eyes were focused on him, but his smile never faltered. "Neistovyy on the other hand means a state of being furious and uncontrollable. Being berserk." OH Hell... It wasn't Izanagi making me go haywire at all! -Are you sure about this, Doc?- My eyes were now rather focused on his face, but it seemed like the researcher was sad to follow up my request. "After you had the incident with the Cocoontail, but before we even began the operation on you to remove the God Arc trying to fuse with your arm ther was an incident." Started Dr. Sakaki and I held my breath. I didn't care that this comes up only now, but if it's going to make sense now, I'm all ears. "There was an unclassified Oracle Reaction present, enveloping the Branch in it's entirety and the surroundings in a very wide area. God Eaters were being restless, easily angered and once they snapped became vicious." -The same as with Ánoia.- I've understood the connection now between us. however that just gave rise to another question. -Couldn't the trace of that signal be followed to me?- "We didn't had the time for that, as not only the God Eaters, but Aragami grew increasingly aggressive. Teams were sent out and it turned into a butcher, both sides lost numbers." Crap, that was because of me? However the researcher noticed the concern on me. "Don't accuse yourself for something that you had no control over. Well, the Oracle Reaction vanished once we managed to remove your God Arc, but we didn't make anything of that at the time." -Severing me from Chupacabra caused it to cease?- I looked towards the doc with a building suspicion. -Wouldn't that mean that if I don't use my God Arc, this Neistovyy is staying dormant?- "I'm afraid that is not the case. You said that this Ánoia was formed from Oracle Cells and has it's own personality, if that is the case it might be true for Neistovyy, as it is for Izanagi." Explained the doc and I looked at him in surprise. "If my theory is right, Izanagi is a sort of culmination of multiple unnatural reactions. Some of it's components are from you, some from your God Arc, some from the serum provided by Sea herself and I am sure that a part of it came from Neistovyy." -Now I understand why was Ánoia interested in me. Because I reminded it of someone.- She did say that C's 'fragment' as she referred it to came into being with her involvement. Similarly to that pest, Izanagi came to exist as an extra 'fragment' influenced by outside sources. Maybe I should push my luck and dare to ask the big one? -I've also been told to ask questions about the Eternal Nova.- I could have sword for a split second his eyes opened in surprise and our gazes finally met. -And that my father is called Reinhardt.- "Is that so." The elders hand moved to one of his pockets and pulled out a small cloth, took his glasses off and started to clean it's lenses. "That is intriguing, just how did that Ánoia know this?" Despite his eyes were closed again, their gaze were still strong on me. -It... put a hand on my head and asked Izanagi?- It sounds insane, but that was the truth. -I know sounds farfetched.- Just as suddenly the nigh oppressive feeling enveloped me, it vanished. I didn't knew the old man can be so frightening, without actions!! "I'll look into this matter, Sierra." Dr. Sakaki pocketed the small cloth and put the glasses back on, his fingers then instantly started to dance on the keyboard with such ferociousness that I was fearing they will snap. "Knowing the name of your father will increase the chances of finding trace of your family." -Ah right, Doc.- It then occurred to me, that something other rather important was said. -Turns out, Izanagi won't be the end of my problems. In fact according to Ánoia, Neistovyy should be sleeping inside me just like Izanagi. However the awakening of one, has a potential to remove the other altogether.- Kind of a lesser of two evils situation. "I'll look into the matter, Sierra. Thanks for sharing, but I believe you now have a meeting with Johan. So go on and keep this info between us." And now I could clearly see the Doctors eyes, they were looking at me for verification. -Uh... Okay?- I gulped hard and nodded vigorously, then shame or not I hightailed out of there and rushed to the elevator. Only when the shutters closed did I dare to gasp and take another breath. One down, two to go? Pressing the button for the Executive floor, I ride the elevator up and when it stops my heart kinda starts to freak out. Damn it, I wasn't this jumpy the last time I was chewed out... Once the doors opened, I walked out and stopped in front of the Majors office, she was in all right. Took me a few seconds to gather enough courage to step past the door and towards the Branch Directors office, I knocked on it twice and waited for a response. "Come in!" So, I did just that. -I'm here, sir.- It was a rather lame way to enter, but to be honest I was expecting the worst to happen. Director Schicksal was sitting at his deck, arms crossed in front of his face and I could tell from his expression, I'm in trouble big time. -I'm in trouble, am I?- Ignoring my negativity, the Director simply looked at me with a very strict gaze. His voice was commanding and I couldn't help, but instantly snap to attention. "You have achieved incredible things during your tenure here, Sierra. I don't have to count the amount of times you have faced death and come out victorious, do I?" With a gulp, I shook my head as a response. "However, such reckless attitude will not bring you far, no matter what position you are filling in." Dropping his hands onto the top of the desk, the Director gave a small sigh. "Sierra, on our last meeting we have talked about this, didn't we? Also, I heard that even Major Tsubaki gave you a rundown on how to conduct yourself." The Director gazed into my eyes and once more I could only just gulp. "You are not alone, no one is expecting you to shoulder everything by yourself. You have a team to rely on, you have allies to call upon. You have a life to uphold, yours and everyone's!" -Sir.- I called and after a few seconds a nod signaled that I can go on. -What was I to do in such a situation? We were locked down for over five days. I know God Eaters are more resilient that normal people, but could we really just sit and wait? Unlike me the others while could take it better not taking anything to eat or drink, but they have very strict management issues relating to their Oracle Cells.- Hell no way am I going to let it slip that I was the worst one off in that position. "So you made a call that could potentially lead to the loss of your own and at least another comrades life?" Tsubaki called from the open door and my heart sunk in that very moment. Getting double teamed was the least of my hopes... "While you are to make calls as a Captain, if it pertains something that influences the entire team such shots are not yours to be made." I was scolded by the mature ex-God Eater and with reason. "Our Operator designated for the mission was also at fault for not relaying your choice as she noticed what you are doing." Commented the leader of the Branch and I wanted to shrink as much as possible. "However, she was rather adamant and kept up with you for her best abilities. While it was just as reckless of a behavior you have been showing, her enthusiasm was at least out of good intentions." -Did, Hibari get into trouble because of me?- They didn't answer, but their gazes meant a very solid yes. I cursed silently under my breath and even if they did see my mouth open and move, I was mute anyways. -So what is my verdict?- "The Major will see to designating your... 'encouragement' to stay focused in the future." Why couldn't you just say out right punishment? I frowned a bit, but nodded in understanding. I had it coming. "You may already be aware, but construction on the Aegis project is nearing completion. We are at last ready to enter the final stages." -Didn't C claim that it will be late or might never even come to fruition?- I asked and a very strict gaze was my answer from both higher-ups that made me shudder. -I'm sorry, please continue Director Schicksal.- "It is a bold shield, an Ark to guide and protect humankind from the Aragami threat eternally. The Impending success is certain cause for celebration. However, we must not let our guard down." His head dropped a bit, eyes shadowed by the arms crossed in front of his face. "We're so very close... We're almost there... I'd like you to help us just a bit longer, Captain Sierra." There was a buzzing noise coming from the laptop on the table and instantly the Director reached out for it. "Major, I would like for you to have a word with the Captain in your room. Pardon me, I... I was expecting a visitor, but not so soon. We'll continue this another day. I continue to expect only the best from you, Captain Sierra. You will help to lead us into a wondrous bright future. Dismissed." The Major already left by the time I've exited the room and saw the doc come towards me, probably the meeting that the Director was expecting was with him. "Are you the type of person who has a great deal of curiosity?" He asked me and I turned after him in surprise, but he already slipped into the office and left me standing in the hallway alone. Is that supposed to be a trick question? With a shrug I turned and started to march towards the office of the Major when there was a slight crunch under the soles of my boots and I stopped abruptly. Withdrawing my feet, I saw something round on the floor and leaned down to take a better look at it. "Sierra, don't dawdle and come in!" Called for me Tsubaki and a shiver ran down my spine suddenly. I grabbed the item and pocketed it in a hurry before rushing into the room. -I'm sorry Major Tsubaki!- I was a bit relieved that my shivering didn't transfer througth the tablet to the synthesized voice, but it was no doubt visible to the trained eyes of the Instructor. -I didn't mean to be late.- "Well, what a surprise." My ears then picked up the voice of the Director as he started to speak. Ah damn, not now! How the hell can I shut this off? "A visit from the estimable Paylor Sakaki himself." Mused Johannes as from the noises I could guess he turned to face his visitor. "Johan." Greeted him the elder and his voice sounded calm, the excitement that I could hear in it a short while ago was non existent. "Did I interrupt your search for another lap dog? Or is she a blood hound?" "Sierra!" Snapped Tsubaki and I shivered once more. "Pay attention!" She called in that authoritative voice that made you unable to deny her orders. -I'm sorry! It's just the last few days were really taxing.- I tried my best to both listed to her and try to shut out the other conversation. -I'm listening!- "I simply have no idea of what you speak." Called the Director and I had to resist my frown for the failure of my ears still picking up what they weren't supposed to. "And you should be beholden to other interests. I've yet to receive a status report, how goes out project?" "Good, now then you are aware that for a few days the 1st Unit will be under watch once more, we don't want anything to go wrong with the Bias Factor assigned to each of you, so check-ups will be made mandatory thrice a day." My eyes bucked as my shoulders dropped. I hate my life. "Oh, you mean the 'Singularity'?" Paylor mused, at the same time I was getting informed by the Instructor. "Sorry, but I still have nothing to go on." "Of course." Scoffed Johan and I looked attentively at the Major. "You know how integral it is to my project. Do not give up the good fight yet, Paylor. There's much to be done still." Wait, is this Singularity and Aegis linked? "What are you thinking now, Sierra?" With a small sigh, Tsubaki shook her head and looked at me. "You should know the best, if something goes wrong with the Bias Factor that is dangerous for both the victim and everyone else involved. You might not like the checkups, but it is for everyone's safety." "What about your other hunters, Johan? You do have others on its trail, I assume." Dr. Sakaki seemed to challenge the Director himself, or at least it looked like that to me. -I'm worried for everyone.- I admitted and to be honest, this whole eavesdropping started to interest me. Wait, when the Doc asked me if I'm a curious person, he knew I'm going to hear them? Is he doing this to clue me in on something? -They've been hit harder than me and I'm just anxious for them.- "With only Soma out in the field, success has become... elusive." Admitted Johan there was a slight sigh in his voice. "Ah, hence your search for another minion in the newly-promoted Captain. Sierra." Summarized the elder and my eyes widened in realization. Wait, so Lindow was also looking for this Singular... thing? "You are right, but bare for it a little while." Called Tsubaki and I sighed in defeat. Here comes the punishment. "You are to be trained by Soma for the following days, until the Medical team deems that the 1st Unit is able to perform their duty normally." My eyes now really widened as I haven't forgotten the hellish training Soma is instructing. "I'm going to be dictating the training schedule, you can rest assured. Sierra." Out of the frying pan, into the fire?! "You always did know how to strike at my sore spots, Paylor." Snorted the Branches leader in response to the researchers jab. "I suggest you continue to keep watch and hold your focus where it belongs." Came the warning and even I shivered in fright of the tone that was used to convey it. "I keep watch over so much." There was a ruffling sound and I assumed that the doc moved. "The entire universe holds my attention. Which is why I will never let something... unique out of my sight once it's caught my eye." I gulped at that sentence, realizing just where the hell did I drop into between the apparent rivalry of two frightening opponents. "Now, return to your room Sierra. You will need rest as your training will start tomorrow at 0500." Informed me Tsubaki and I paled even further. She's gunning for me for real! "Your warning has been heard, Stargazer." I heard the Director notify his old colleague as I stepped out of the Instructors office. "Now, kindly turn your keen observation back to 'our' business." The elevator arrived at the moment when the doc exited the Directors office, I turned to him for a split second before stepping behind the shutters as he didn't seem to be rushing. But his voice did reach me as he spoke as if to amuse himself. "Hmm... To where will you turn, young Captain, when asked to whom you are loyal?" ---- End of Chapter 2017,02,11 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic